


[Art] World's Best

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fanart, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alexander pierce should have died slower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: This is inspired by one of my favorite stories about Bucky's recovery from his time as the winter soldier. In the story Bucky has his wisdom teeth removed and wakes up groggy from the anesthesia so Steve tries to gauge his mental state.-----------------------------------"Bucky, who am I?" Steve asked in a more stern voice.Bucky's mouth started to move but his voice was muffled by the gauze and numbness in his mouth. "Daddy." A flinch. "Stevie." Another flinch. "Handler."-----------------------------------Based on this I thought of what sort of mug Bucky might give Steve for Christmas or his birthday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	[Art] World's Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Introvertatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Asset's Wisdom Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927201) by [Introvertatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart). 




End file.
